1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional semiconductor image sensor which comprises sensor elements disposed in rows and columns on a doped semiconductor body with row lines which are selectable over assigned parallel outputs of a vertical shift register for driving first selection transistors to provide transmission paths for sensor signals thereover to column lines, and in which the column lines are successively connectible to a read-out line by way of switches driven by parallel outputs of a horizontal shift register, the read-out line exhibiting an output for the sequential reading of the sensor signals, and to a method of operating the image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor image sensor of the type set forth above is known from the data sheet "Reticon Solid-State Image Sensor Arrays" of the Reticon Corporation, Mountain View, Calif., USA.